Adventures of Miss Green
by shura mezzki
Summary: The Third Street Saints have a new enemy. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Miss Green

_Hallo everyone! this will be a AU, so it is set in Steelport with a new ENEMY of the Saints- that's right, no plural, one man army baby!_

_It will be multiple chapters._

_Also, Fem/Boss and OC rivalry/friend-enemy/romance :)_

_I do NOT own Saints Row 3_

Chapter one: Entry of Dexter

_Stop right-!_

_(chuckle)To slow._

I walk past his lifeless body, gun still warm from the release of it's bullet into his skull. The people's screams as I walk down the street, blasting them one-by-one... aah what a lovely night to start a mascara.

Since running the Syndicate and S.T.A.G. out of Steelport, my life has been dull and uneventful. I guess you could say I've become stir crazy from the lack of violence. But one wonderful, I had a awesome idea:

_Why not just kill for fun? _I asked myself

But, since I've become the mayor of this city, just running a rampage would get me booted right out of office... Then I saw it, the answer to all of my problems. A green mask...

Thus I became Miss Green, Super villain of Steelport. I even had Kinzie and Oleg make me super boots, letting me walk on walls; Fist of Budda, a mini version of Killbanes Apacofist and different weapons made to match my outfit. Before long, it turned into a game for me. But recently, the game has become... tiresome.

_Another boring night I guess..._

Sitting on the roof of the Saints HQ in my PJ's, I staring off into the lights of the city. The ledge of the helipad bringing little excitement for me. I look down from where I'm sitting, thinking about how far down the drop would be from here. Standing up slowly, letting the wind whip my long orange hair around me, I close my eyes and jump.

The ground feel so far away as I fall slowly in the air, time standing still. A feeling of bliss courses through my body, let it relax.

Then someone grabs my hand...

I instantly begin to reach for my gun, remembering I was in my pajamas, I try to snatch my hand out of the persons grasps, failing. I turn my my body to face who interrupted my moment of peace, seeing a man wearing neon red shades. He wraps himself around my body with one arm, the other shooting some kind of grappling hook.

_Put your arms around my neck._ He suddenly says, actually startling me a little. I don't know why I didn't just kick him off, using his hook to save myself, and I don't know why I did what he asked. It felt like it took a eternity to land on the ground, he dropped me off at the entrance of the Saints HQ, his warm body leaving me chilled as we separated.

I finally can see him more clearly now. He has short black hair, it looks rather curly yet silky and soft. A finely structured face, it's well defined, his skin seems to be pale as well. He looks to be a few inches taller than me, with a somewhat long torso. Judging by his clothes, he has a lean body.

_Kinda sexy..._ I think to myself as I watch him mess with some gadget on his wrist. He abruptly looks up at me then, face completely passive. My heart jumps a little at the feel of his eyes on me.

_That'll be $500, ma'am. _He tells me, his hand held out open awaiting the cash.

_Wha-WHAT?! _I shout at him in utter shock, _How dare this little-_

_If you don't have it, that's okay, but next time it'll be doubled. Goodnight and be safe... especially how you're dressed..._

He turns his head away from me. I look down to see that I'm still in my long black shirt, I immediately start to pull the ends down to cover my panties more. _Wait, I'm not bashful... WTF?!_ I scream inside my head as i left go of my shirt and cross my arms in front of my chest.

_Thanks, but I can take care of myself._

_Okay then, have a good night._ Just as he was about to shot his hook again, i grab his forearm, he looks back at he puzzled.

_Whats your name?_ I don't know why I even care, but the slight smirk on his face made it worth asking.

_The names Dexter._ I let go of him, let him glide into the city.

_What kind of name is Dexter?_ I ask myself, turning around and walking back into the HQ for some sleep.

~0~

_I thought up this story while shopping at Lets Pretend, after seeing the Heroine mask is the evil like green colour, I knew what had to be down, nmh._

_hehheh, Thanks for reading :D! Love you all ja!_


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures of Miss Green

_I do not own Saints Row 3 people._

I wake up to the sounds of loud music and moans of pleasure from outside of my room. Groaning in annoyance, I pull my SMG from my night stand and fire time at the door, making the music stop but starting up a lovely fit of screams from downstairs. I rub my sleep eyes, getting up from my bed and walking towards my bathroom. I barely get any sleep the night before, my head filled with thoughts of Dexter. Removing my shirt and panties, I Dip my feet into the bath water, easing my way into the tub.

_Hey boss-_

_Naked here Pierce. _I say with my back facing him

_Sorry boss, you remember people got a press meeting today right?_ I look over my shoulder to see his hand covering his eyes.

_Yeah, I'm getting ready now, wait for me downstairs._ I wave him away, trying to relax a bit.

_Ready Pierce._ I anounce as i walk down the stairs. We drive to the peir, getting on a boat to the reckage of the Monument of Steelport, the sea mist licking at face. As we're escorted to the stage, paparazzi and reports assualt us with questions and accusations, our escorts blocking them from over crowding us. As I walk up the stairs to the potium, silence fell across the crowd.

_So who has questions that need to be answered? _I look out into the crowd, fear in their eyes.

_I do Saint. _Gasps are heard from the the once silent people, I whip my head around to see him on my screen, the man thats been in my head sense last night... Dexter...

_Hello Saints, so sorry to interupt your little publisity hearing but I've a little challenge for you, how fast can you get off the Island before killed by my little creations? I look forward to watching your progress, Ciao! _With a salute and smile on his face, he cuts the video.

_What creations? _I think to myself, Then I hear it, the sound of high pitched screams coming from behind me, I turn back to the crowd to witness something that makes even me want to throw up. The Reporters bodies start to expand, their screams of pain filling the air around us. Then the flesh begins to tear apart, blod and guts flying everywhere, revealing monsters. I'm standing there speechless, gun fire in the background. I don't snap out of my frozen state until Pierce starts to pull me to the boat, firing at the nearly don't make it, swimming to the boat and riding away quickly.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THOSE THINGS?! _Pierce screams in a freenzied panic, the boat flying how fast we're going. I say nothing, unblicking, my body so cold... shaking... _So this is fear_, I think to myself. I remember Dexter's face on the screen again, that satified smile on his handsome face, and anger consumes me then, biting my lip so hard it bleeds.

_Pierce, go to Kinzie's_

_Wha- Are yo-?! _He didn't have time to finish the rest of his sentence before my gun was pointed between his eyes, sweat visably running down his face.

_Go_._Now._

I blurst into her Inner Sactuam, not surprising her.

_Kinzie, we g-_

_I know, I've been trying to locate this gu since he interupted the press conference. It's not going well..._ She tells us while typing at her labtop.

_What do you mean "it's not going well"?! I want this asshole, NOW!_ I shout at her

_(sigh)Look i'm trying the best I can and then some. I've even hacked to Military's files trying to find something, but nothing shows up... Its like he doesn't even exist. _She tells me, going back to her typing.

_ARGH! _I scream before knocking down some of her equiptment. I turn to look at her then, shes standing up with her fists clenched tight, fire in her eyes.

_ !_ She yells, Pierce pulls me out of the room, apologizing to Kinzie as we leave.

_What the hell is wrong with?!_

_This bastard dared to disrepect the Saints like that and doesn't expect to get my foot up his ass!_

_When the Syndicate killed Johnny you weren't even this pissed, naaah something else is eatin' you boss... whats up?_

I look at Pierce in surprise... _Hes right.. what the fuck is wrong with me? _I think to myself.

..._ I don't know..._

Later that night, I decided to take my frustrations out on the people of Steelport, putting on my Miss Green costume, I jump off the top of the Saints HQ, landing on my feet and slowly raising up for dramatic effect. I see people running away already, a smile palying at my lips as I pull out my tombstone shotgun and starting the game. I Make it a couple of blocks down before i hear the sound of a silent pistol going off, I evade it in just the nick of time, it grazing my cheek.

_Nearly perfect reflexes, I expected nothing less from the Saint's leader. _Dexter says, walking out of the shadows, holding the pistol in his hand.

_You! _I clock my Shotgun, ready to fire at him, but hes already coming at me, leaving little time to fire. He kicks it out of hands, then goes for my stomach, I grab his foot and twist him in the air. He Kicks my chest, making me let go of him and going on one knee gasping for breath.

_Looks like you've been dex'd. _He says before firing at my head.

I quickly make my head lean back, putting my hands on the ground and doing a back roll, kicking the gun out of his grasps. He staggers back, grunting slightly. I run at him, tackling him to the ground.

_What the hell did you send after me?! _I start to choke him, Using all of my strength. Dexter's expression never changes, making me angrier, I start to bang his head against the cement.

_Crossbreeds._ he says before knocking me off of him, making me roll into a pole. I try to quickly get back up and contin my questioning, but hes already gone when I look up. I look up and down the sidewalk and street, but nothing, then my phone starts begins to vibrate. _Who the he-? _I stop as I read the text, my skin starting the crawl:

_Had Fun playing with you, Orla Wynflaeth ;)_

_~0~_

_Danke you all for reading the second chapter of Miss Green :D!_

_I got the Saint's leader name from Medieval Europe I think(they really didn't say where it originated from -_-'), but it means 'Golden Queen with beautiful and fair'.. She is sorta ya know :)_

_Thanks again for reading! Love ya'll!_


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures of Miss Green

I do NOT own SR3

Chapter 3: Getting all Shakespearean in Here

I walk back to the pad, my body acking after the fight, my spirits low. I head straight to the bath, soaking my body in the hot water. I put on a pair of black sweats and a under shirt, pulling my hair up into a bun. I fall back across my bed, restless, i put a sweater on and head outside.

_Orla thinking? Thats a surprise. _

I turn to face Dexter yet again, a smirk playing on his face, walking ever closer to me.

_Don't say my name like you know me..._

_Oooh but I do know you Orla, every single thing about you._

_Thats a lie._

_You were born in London, but after your mother died, your father moved to the US. Settling in the middle of nowhere, he raised you all by himself. He beat you constantly, blaming you for the love of his life's death; Caged you outside and threw rocks at your fettled form. _Dexter says as he walks around me, gauging my reaction. _Years of physical and mental abuse turned you into a mute until you finally killed your father after his nightly raping of your body; living on the road at seventeen, you wondered into Stilwater, there you met Julius and the Saints. _he stops in front of me, my fists clenched so hard my fingernails breaks the skin, blood dripping on the floor.

_So Orla, how did it feel to be betrayed by a man you thought of as a father?_

I couldn't take it anymore, I lunged at him, teeth bared like a animal. He dodges easily, kicking my butt as I run past him, I stumb just a little, turning to continue my attack.

_Orla is that all you've got? What happened to your earlier enthusim? _He tuants me as I miss him again. We continue this dance, until I trip over nothing, exhausted. My body feeling like it's being weighed down by led, I could even lift my hands as he crounched in front of me, his breathing a little quicker than when we started.

_You can never beat me Orla, but I will have fun breaking you._

_So, do your worst, I'm not afraid of pain buddy._

A small smile movs across his lips, sending delicious chills down my back.

_I know... _He whispers before kissing me gently, his hand at the back of my neck, making me stay in place. My head getting lighter by every second. Heat rushing to my cheeks, I close my eyes and lean into him, deepening the kiss. He lays me back on the ground, cupping my large heavy breast in his hand, amking me moan. Our gentle kiss slowly becoming more ferice and intense, we pant as our tongues start to clash, fighting for domiance. Dexter's hand leaves my breast, moving down to the waistline of my sweats, entering them a moment later. I moan into his mouth as he rubs my outer lips through my panties, making me wet. I start to pull his trench coat and turtleneck off, unzipping his pants when I'm finished with that. In a instant my pants are off and legs are assaulted by the cold, Dexter warming me up when gets between them. He pulls my panties to the side, lossening me up with his fingers before thrusting into my hot pussy. We set a rhythm, my eyes shut from feeling so many sensations going through my body. We start to move quicker now, his thrust deepening , making my breast bounce with every thrust. My moans become louder, I can hear Dexter's quiet grunts.. and someone else's voice.

_Boss... __Boss...__Boss!_

My name keeps being called, getting louder and louder each time. I am on the ede of climax, Dexter's thrusts becoming more eradict. _Cum with me Orla..._ he pants roughly into my ear, knocking me over the edge. As I scream into the night sky, I start to hear the voice again.

_Boss... __Boss... __Boss... __BOSS!_

I hear a man screaming into my ear, far off a woman's cry. I wake feeling hands shaking me roughly, my eyes shotting open. I punch whoever was shaking me, bolting up in my bed... My bed? I look around my room slowly, the sun coming in from the windows. I look down at my exposed chest questioningly, _What the hell?_ I pull the covers up to see my black panties still on, though very wet. Turning to the man I hit, I see it was Pierce, I poke him hard to see if he was knocked out, judging by his still form I'd say yes. I lay back down on my pillows, thinking...

_I just had a fucking wet dream.._

_~0~_

_Holy crap, writing this chapter was so damn embarrassing! I can talk, watch, joke and think about sex but not write it without getting red in the face and giggling madly like a school girl... DAFUQ?!_

_Aaaannnnyyyyyways, Thanks for reading everybody! Love you X3!_


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures of Miss Green

_I do NOT own SR3_

Work, work, work... Then more FUCKING work... Goddamn I hate being the Mayor sometimes. It has been months since that night I dreamed of Dexter, I still get a little wet remembering how real it felt to hsve him inside of me. Thrust after thrust af- _Stop it girl, you've got work to do! _I chastice myself, I'm twenty- fucking-five, not a 16-year-old virgin. I get back to work, only to be brought back to thoughts of Dexter. Groaning in frustration, I lay my head on my desk when my secretary calls me,

_What is it Tiffany?_

_A Mr. West is here to see you ma'am, should I send him in?_

_Yea, yeah..._

I sit up and smooth my hair out a little, waiting for this West person to come in. As he walked in, my eye grew like saucers. He was as big as Oleg but wider, I was surprised they could even use all that fabric to tailor that suit he's wearing.

_Uh.. Why don't you have a seat Mr. West_

_Thank you Mayor Stuwert_

_So what brings you here today Mr. West?_

_... THIS!_

The next thing I knew, his arms were shotting out like tentacles, wrapping me around my chair and covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. His stomach expanded, exposing the man plaguing my thoughts and dreams, Dexter. Same smirking smile that make my knees buckle.

_Hello Orla, fancy seeing you here... I see you're all TIED UP(laughter)!_

Oh God why...

_Get it, 'TIED up'? (More laughter) aaah I make myself laugh.._

No kidding buddy...

Covering his mouth as he coughs, he snaps his fingers, making the Brute crossbreed uncover my mouth. I start to rlech from the taste of tentacle in my mouth, glaring at Dexter after my fits.

_Why are you targeting the Saints asshole, we don't even know your ass._

_You may not know me, but you knew my sister..._

_... Lin?_

_No, Jessica..._

I look at him, his face showing the grief of losing his sister.

_... Who is Jessica?_

He walks calmlt towards me and slaps me across the face, Making a cut in my mouth. I slowly turn my face to him him, Spiting blood and saliva on his face.

_Who the fuck is Jessica and how do I know her?_

_The Brotherhood remember, you made her own boyfriend crush her body in a monster truck rally..._

It takes me a few minutes to actually remember that bitch, she drained our fucking accounts. Oh I got her back good for that and then some. But I see the look on Dexter's face, even though I can't see his eyes, I can tell he's holding back tears.

_Dexter... I'm so-._

_NO! Do you really think your simply apology will make everything better? Oooh no, I'm going to make you suffer, but not like my sister, but .Slower._

He's close to my face now, I can feel the heat radiating from his body, feel his breath as he glares at me intensly. I feel for the button to my sai cumpartment, silently cutting my way through the lay of tentacles as he backs away from me and turns.

_So what, am I going to be put on a rack? Maybe the well if not that?_

_(chuckle)Oh no, something much worse... You're going to be giving birth to more crossbreeds like my baby right here._

He cheerfully pats the monster's shoulder, a big smile on his face. I stare at him with wide eyes again, feircly cutting at the tentacles, _There's noway in hell!_

_Well then, shall we go dear?_

I finally slice through the tentacle, bolting from my chair to the door. Dexter shouts at his monstourity to get me, but my sai is already logde into its skull. I'm out the buliding before he has time to catvhup to me, jacking someone's car and riding back to HQ.

_Hey boss, we got some more requeits today, you wan-_

_Not right now Pierce, not in the mood._

_But-_

_JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH EM'! DAMMIT!_

_... Uh I guess you guys are in, welcome to the gang._

_Thank you sir!_

_uh yeah, later._

Pierce Washington walks off a bit confused looking. Infaltraiting the Saint was easier than expected... I pull back my communicator, signaling my smarter crossbreeds that step one has been done. A smile on my face, I grab one of their many guns, feeling for a comfortable for me, I stand guard by the elevator.

_Well... let the games begin._

~0~

Thank you for reading this chapter :D! The next few will be a bit shorter though.. I think, lol!

Thanks again, love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Adventures of Miss Green

_I do not own SR3_

_The next few chapters are in the POV of Dexter_

Chapter 5:Past Regrets

Its been a mouth since i've begun infaltraiting the Saints, I've learned everything about the leiutents but still nothing of their leader. I've observed the members, drinking, getting lap dances from the many whores around the pad, broady and loud, they remind me of baboons but not stone cold killers. The leuitenants seem more... normal than I'd expect from seeing how their leader is, taking pleasure in chess or relaxing outside. Speaking of Orla, she hasn't left her room since the day escaped my decoy, _Well that won't do, I have to learn as much about her as possible._ I begin ploting in mynext move when I hear gun fire from said woman's room, _Perfect! _I race upstairs, kicking the door open, to see her jolt up, her gun pointed at me... And exposed breast jiggling from the sudden motion. I'm left staring-not at her voluptuous breast, or her blessed curves- but at her face... every detail fascinating me. Her eyes like a wolves', sharp and alurring, they shine like emralds. She has high cheekbones, freckles going across them, her cheeks themselves are a lovely shade or red. I look a bit lower to see her lips, pouty and full, they look so inviting. Long orange hair covering some of her large breast, framing her face beautifully.

_I asked you a question lacky, what the fuck are you doing bursting into my room?_

I'm snapped back to life as she starts to clock her gun, getting ready to fire a bullet into my head at any second. A hand grabs my should, I turn to see Pierce, covering his eyes, _Sorry boss, hes one of the new ones, not used to your morning alarm._ I see Orla lowering her gun, a tired expression on her face, _That her alarm?! _I think to myself.

_Sorry new guy... Uh wellcome to the gang._

_No worries, ma'am._

_You can call me boss_

_Okay, thank you boss._

_Alright you guys get out and close my door on the way._

_'ight boss (whisper)come on newbie._

_Sleep tight boss._

She frowns at me for a moment, then just bursts out laughing, I decided that i'll commit it to memory.

_Thanks new guy, later._

Pierce then pulls me out of the room, closing the door behind us.

Another mouth passed before she came out of her room, hair pulled into a long ponytail, tight skinny jeans on with a just as tight black shirt. She looks up and spots me amongst her many men, of all of them, she smiles at me and waves, making the other gang members turn to look at me.

_'Morning new guy._

_'Mornin' boss._

She gives me one more smile before walking to the elevator. I go outside, telling my crossbreeds to start with step 2, gain Orla's Trust. I go back inside, checking my tracking device, I see she's around downtown, I send my creations the cordence, waiting for some signal of assistance from her.

_Come on people, time to move!_

One of the higher racking lackies announces, _All is going according to plan,_ I'm one of the first to be in the elevator and out the door to her location. We drove there at top speed, making it to see her fighting a wave of my crossbreeds. Like a vengful goddess descended to earth, Orla goes through them effiently, we exit the vechical, firing at my creatures getting to her. _Now comes the trickly part,_ One of my less controlled creations cut through the others, heading straight for Orla, shes knocked down by it, I run to her aid, taking the blow that was meant for her.

_NOO!_

I black out from the impact of the wall, _I should really tone its power down..._ I think to myself as the world becomes black.

I wake to the sound of people talking, opening my eyes to see Orla and some massive man talking animatedly. He turns his head to me and nods at Orla, she whips around and sits down besides me.

_You did good new guy, I haven't seen something like that since... Well since a long time ago. You've been up'ed at a leiutenant. So whats your name?_

_... Allen._

_Nice name new guy, it suits you. Well get rested up, we need you on your feet ASAP._

_Okay, thanks boss..._

She smiles at me before leaving the room, it making my heart race. I lay back down, staring at the ceiling, I realized what i've done..

_I just told her my real name..._

~0~

Danke for reading! Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Adventures of Miss Green

_I do not own SR3_

_This chapter is really short BTW_

A few weeks have passed since being booted up to a lieutenant, my work load doubling than just standing around and planning, now it's time for action. It's late at night, quite as the dead. I walk into the study, turning the computer on and easily hacking into it. I start to search through the Saint's database, looking for Orla's file. I stumble across a firewall heavily guarded, Bingo. It takes me longer than liked to get through it, sweat running down my forehead.

_Now lets see here…_

**Orla T. W.:**

**Age: 25**

**Origin: London, England**

**Ethnisity: Caucasian and Asian decent**

**Family: Unknown**

**Occupation: Leader of the Third Street Saints\Celebraity Icon**

**Background Information: **

**W. was born in London, England, her mother was Joanna W., maiden name, Trung. Her mother was the daughter the underground mafia leader, Sin-tan Trung, her mother died while giving birth to her, she had ranaway with a farmer named Allen C. W.. They moved to London, England after a few years of saving up money for the plane tickets. Joanna then gave birth to Orla T. W., dying shortly afterwards. Allen C. W. then flew back to America, bring his one year old daughter with him. He bought a small house a hundred miles from Stilwater, where he held W. captive until her seventh birthday, from his body when we found him in the house, he was asleep after intercourse, skin samples showing his and W.' DNA. Our inves-**

I stopped reading the report, leaning back into the chair in disgust, _That bastard deserved to die… _I think to myself. After a few moments of gaining control of my emotions, I go back to reading her file. I skip ahead through most of the history after she joined the gang, only looking at some information I think know about before. I finally close it, putting up all the firewalls and security again and shutting down the computer. I leave the room disturbed, I keep rereading her childhood over and over again:

… **Further investigation into W. living arangements tell signs of neglect, abuse- mentally, physically and sexually. She seemed to sleep in the same bed as her father and outside in a steel cage we found, traces of her DNA confirming our beliefs…**

I shudder imagining her sharing a bed with that monster.

_What are you doing up new guy?_

I turn to see Orla standing behind me, clad in only a oversized button-up shirt and a bra. She looks radiate in the moonlight, her hair curly from just getting out of the bath, lips parted slightly with a questioning look on her face. I just want to touch her…

_Couldn't sleep, you?_

_Not really, you?_

_Heh, me either, I was just on my way to the helipad… Want to join me?_

… _Sure_. I say before thinking it through, Shes the enemy, THE ENEMY! Get your head in the game man! But when she smiles that innocent smile that makes my heart skip a beat, I still follow…

~0~

Thanks for readin'! Love you!


	7. Chapter 7

Adventures of Miss Green

_I do not own SR3_

_This chapter is around how Dexter starts to realize he loves Orla_

Chapter 7: So Much Ado about Nothing

_So Allen, why did you decide to join the Saints? I mean. We're not the safest crew._

_What crew is safe?_

_(chuckle)True..._

We lay there is silence for awhile, looking up at the empty sky, lights flickering from planes and satellites over head. It's a humid night, Orla's scent filling the air around us, intoxicating and erotic. She starts to hum a song I can't recognize, time seeming to stand still as well continue our silent companionship.

_So... What made you join the Saints?_

_No money, lost, confused... what was a girl to do?_

_I see..._

We entered into silence again, her soft breathing telling me she went to sleep. I prop myself up on my elbow, looking down at Orla's sleeping form, her long lashes, inviting lips... I sigh after thinking better of what I'd like to do, standing up and lifting her bridal style. She wraps her arms around my neck, tucking her face into the crook of my neck. I feel her legs, soft, smooth and cold. I lay her down on her bed gently, being pulled down with her on to the bed, I lay there, my head in her arms. I fall asleep, dreaming for the first time in a long time...

_Allen?_

I awake to Orla's voice whispering into my ear, I unconsciously wrap my arms around her tiny waist as I rub my face in between her soft breast. She goes stiff before I'm pushed from her body and out of the bed; I bolt up to see her body shaking, face full of fear. I go to touch her but my hand is slapped away, Orla's eyes closed tight and covers pulled high to her crest. I realize that years of abuse have made her fearful; I sit on the bed, putting my hand on her shoulder, feeling her flinch.

_I'm not going to hurt you..._

She turns to face me, pleading eyes staring at me. I grab her, pulling her into me, slowly rubbing her shoulders. The shaking gradually stops, her breathing slows as well. I rock us back and forth until she grabs my shirt, I look at her face, innocence radiating from her eyes, making me lo- She's the enemy! I think to myself, but her eyes, they burrow their way into my heart... No... She isn't...

_How do you feel now?_

I ask her calmly with a true smile on my face, she turns her face away from me, blushing.

_If you tell anyone about this, I'll-_

_Don't worry, it's safe with me boss._

She looks up at me for a moment, her once fearful eyes now ablaze; I smirk at her in affection. Then door opens, Kinzie walking in with her lab top in her hands, she looks up to us embracing then goes back to her screen, seemingly unfazed.

Orla pushes herself from me, getting off of the king sized bed to walk to her, grace in each step.

_What's up Kinzie, you got any info?_

_Yeah, I know Dexter's real identity._

_Well? Who is he?_

_The twin brother of Jessica Parish, they were really close growing up, he never liked Maero, pushing them apart. After he learned how she died, he wasn't heard from until the recent ploys against us... I'll try to find out more._

_Thanks Kinzie._

My knuckles are white from how hard I'm balling my fist; my muscles tighten in anger,_ that bitch!_ I yell inside my head, I get up to go after her when I see Orla's happy expression. I immediately calm down and smile at her, striding over to where she was standing, I hold her hand in mine, and look into her eyes.

_Boss, would you honor me with a date?_

_She stares at me for a moment before she opens her mouth, sputtering slightly._

_Yes... I'd like that..._

She says before looking at the floor, her face red like a rose.

I wait for her down the stairs, everyone having left for drinks with Pierce and Zimos, our being seen together intimately to a minimum. I hear clicking heels on wooden floor, looking up to see a sexual beauty descend the stairs. Her hair is up in a curly bun, leaving some hair on either side of her face. She's wearing long spaghetti strap dress, hugging her body well enough to leave little to imagine but enough to entice. With a diamond choker around her neck and a diamond bracelet, she looks all too regal and celestial.

_You… You look beautiful…_

_Th-thank you, Allen._

_Uh, shall we go then?_

I stick my elbow out in invitation; she gently wraps her hand around the crevice. We ride the elevator down to the parking garage; I open the door for her, smiling warmly as she looks up at me from her seat as I close the door. We take off into the city, the night lights looking beautiful. I stop in front of a clothing store, parking the car out front.

_Why are we here?_

_You need a different dress to wear where we're going_

_Is it not formal enough?_

_No… I just don't want other men looking at you all evening…_

_Her mouth snaps shut, cheeks a blaze._

_Oh…_

_(chuckle) Let's go._

We walk into the tailor shop, an employee assaulting Orla immediately.

_Oh my goodness! The Saint's leader! Can I get your autograph please?!_

_Um okay, sure…_

A loud, almost not human squeal comes from the fan girl's mouth, making us grimace. I stand back as Orla is chattered to, watching her. After awhile it looked like Orla was about to punch the poor fool so I interrupt their one-sided conversation, asking if she could go get the seamstress for us. She nods her head animatedly, nearly running as she disappeared into the back rooms.

_Thanks_

_No problem boss, it's my job._

Suddenly the curtains burst open, revealing a… Eccentric woman.

_Ahhh fabulous to meet you dear!_

The woman hugs Orla, shocking me stiff. She pushed Orla arms length apart from her, looking her up and down, measuring Orla's body with her eyes.

_So honey, what sort of dress do you want her in?_

It takes me a moment to realize she was directing the question to me, the woman's eyes filled with excitement.

_Uh, I guess a ballroom dress?_

_Ooooh! She is gonna look so fabu! Wait here honey while I transform this little jewel!_

_Um… Okay?_

I sit down with a stunned expression on my face. A few hours went by before the woman yelled finished from inside the curtains, I jump a little in my seat. The Eccentric woman walks out dramatically like last time, stage lights coming out of nowhere.

_Gentleman, our next model is sporting an 1800 century ballroom dress, detailed right down to the last seam! Come on out beauty!_

The curtains shift a little, then parts to reveal Orla. Dressed all in a mossy green with a dark brown bodice; the embroidery a vine like structure, like a lacey glove almost. Her gloves are elbow length and a pearl white, going well with the ensemble. They took down her hair, letting it curl down her shoulders. I walk over to her in a daze, grasping her face into my hands. I stare into her deep green eyes, wide with anticipation and fear. I move closer down to her face- her beautiful lips. I'm so close when the stupid seamstress interrupts me, asking for her pay. I shove it into her hand and pull Orla off with me.

_Allen, where are we going?_

_You'll see._

We ride in silence until I pull up in front, a valet driving my car away. I look up the grandiose stair case, hearing classical music from the inside. I offer my hand to Orla, leading us into the beauteous grand ballroom, people dancing in a seemingly endless waltz. I turn my head at Orla, her expression filled with awe. Smiling to myself, I walk us on to the dance floor, slowly being a waltz.

_So what do you think? _I ask her, the music slowly rising in volume, our pace quickening with each step. She squeeze my shoulder, changing our positions so she is the led,_ it's absolutely wonderful! _She exclaims. The music crescendos, we move faster and faster until the music ends, we look at each other panting, we share a smile, laughing. Throughout the night we danced and danced, taking a break during intermissions to catch our breath and quench our throats, conversing easily with one another. We left as the clock struck twelve, Orla tired from the evening exertions.

_Allen, thank you for taking me here, I've had more fun with you than I have had in a long time._

She says, laying on my shoulder as we walk to the car, a smile in her voice.

_I had a fun evening with you as well Boss._

_We must do this again sometime._

_Of course mademoiselle._

We arrive at HQ near dawn, I walk Orla up to her room, I turn to leave when she spins me around, giving me a peck on the cheek before going into her room. I rub my cheek with a smile on my face when my phone rings, I look at the ID to see its Kinzie.

_Hello Kinzie, can I help you with something?_

_Hello Dexter and yes you can help me with something. I'll be expecting you._

My breath is cought in my throat, How did she find out? I move sluggishly, making it to her warehouse at three in the morning. I walk into her Inner Sanctuem, typing away t her labtop.

_Welcome Dexter, or should I say Alexander Parish?_

_Dexter… please…_

_Fair enough._

_How did you-?_

_Find out? It took longer than I would have liked, you have one hell of a security system by the way, I got some leds when you hacked our files._

_Damn, and here I thought I was careful._

_Not enough it would seem._

_Enough with the banter, what is it you want?_

She stops typing then, looking up at me through the rim of her glasses. Sighing, Kinzie gets up from her swivy chair, setting down her labtop and leaning her butt on her desk.

_I want you to leave the city this time tomorrow, taking your experiments with you._

_And if I refuse?_

_I'll tell Orla who you really are._

My lips go thin in frustration, I'll never be able to see her again…, Good, you were becoming to infatuated with her anyways. My mind battles with itself as I stay quiet, closing my eyes in defeat.

… _Okay Kinzie, I concede._

_Good choice, Dexter._

_But I want to spend my last day here with her._

_I gave you a time period to get out of the city, it's up to you how you spend it._

I nod my thanks to her, turning to leave her to her hacking. As I drive back to HQ, thoughts of the time I've spent with Orla consumes my mind, leaving me feeling lonely and hollow. I finally get back; as I pass her door, heart begins to quicken; my lungs feeling like they may explode. That when I finally realize how much she means to me, I love my sister's killer… What kind of shit is that?

~0~

_Thank you all for reading! Love you!_


End file.
